


Dripping Wet

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Late Valentine's Gift to my Wives, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, after shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Filling the prompt: "On Valentine's day Poe proudly gifts Rey a set of man clothes. A second later his furious roommate Ben runs in screaming bloody murder, dripping wet and clad only in towel. Rey just stands there with her jaw on the floor."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574
Comments: 45
Kudos: 443
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Dripping Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katieitsmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieitsmee/gifts), [KyloRing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRing/gifts), [Rebel_Scum1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/gifts), [StarHorse7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHorse7/gifts).



> This one is for all my wives who told me to write it for Valentine's day. A month late, but what can you do. I hope this was worth the wait!
> 
> Thanks to the beta for all her hard work — [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjedilife)
> 
> And to my husband, I know you have been reading all of my stuff, so let's just not talk about another smut one, okay? ((Seriously, thanks for always believing in me, I love you.))

The first thing she notices is the small body of water forming on the floor from the water dripping off his body. The clear water pools around his large feet, constant beads of water increase the puddle drop by drop as it spreads on the hardwood floor. A small part of her brain tells her to clean it, to soak up the water with the pile of clothing Poe shoved into her arms, but the larger part of her is frozen by the large man standing in the aforementioned pool.

Her hazel eyes drag upward, slowly, mouth agape at the sight before her. The large feet are attached to strong and muscular legs, huge thighs she has imagined crawling between on more than one occasion. 

Her eyes linger on the small black towel, just barely covering the most private of his areas. The contrast of the dark towel next to his pale skin makes her think he is akin to a Dark Prince intent on ravishing her. She clenches her thighs together as her throat grows dry, and she realizes with dawning embarrassment the floor isn’t the only wet thing anymore. 

She swallows the moan that is begging to escape her mouth, and on her next inhale the scent of his body wash invades her nostrils, and she clutches the clothes tighter to her chest. Her nipples are hardening, and she regrets foregoing a bra that day—even one of her cheap bralettes—because if she hands him the clothes she is holding close to her chest he will notice, and somehow that is worse. 

Forcing her eyes away from the subject of her most wanton dreams, her eyes trail forward, and she can’t seem to fight the choked noise that comes out of her at the sight of his dark happy trail smattered across his delicious abs. Water drips down his impressive eight pack, and she has the sudden urge to drop to her knees and lick every last drop from his body. 

Unconsciously, she licks her lips before biting her bottom one. Part of her knows she is going to murder Poe for the shit he just pulled, but the slutty part of her wants to send him a thank you basket for gifting her with the glorious sight of the chest she has only dreamed of seeing. 

“Rey.”

His deep voice brings her out of her lewd imaginations, and her eyes dart up to meet his—fuck, he looks pissed.

“Ben,” she replies, doing her best—and failing—not to draw her eyes over his form again. 

“Give me my clothes,” he grits out.

“Your clothes?” she asks, not linking what he is asking to the objects she is holding. 

“The clothes in your hands, Rey.”

She looks back and forth between the dark clothes in her hands and Ben, until her mind finally clicks with what he is asking. 

“Oh! Your clothes, right, um, well, here,” she stutters out, but makes no move toward him. 

His jaw tenses and he rolls his eyes. “I expected this from Poe, but not from you.”

Indignation rises in her chest, and she is scowling at him instead of openly checking him out. “Excuse me?”

“Poe always plays these jokes on me, always trying to get me and—,” he cuts himself off, his face blushing. “Anyways, it isn’t important. Just knock it off.”

“I wasn’t a part of this,” Rey argues. 

Ben chooses not to answer and holds out his hand to her. She ignores it and steps backward, causing his scowl to deepen. 

“I swear. Poe just ran in and handed me this,” she lifts the pile in her arms a fraction, “and ran back out. You came in literally seconds after.”

“Whatever.”

“What the hell is your problem?” she finds herself asking. 

“Excuse me?’

“From the moment I stepped foot in this damn apartment, you have been rude, sullen, and a downright asshole to me, and I want to know why.”

“Maybe it’s because this is  _ my  _ apartment, and I don’t appreciate my roommate having his girlfriend over all the time. Is it a crime to want to enjoy the apartment I pay rent for?”

Rey outright shuddered. Is this why he has been so unbearable to her? He thought she was Poe’s girlfriend who just took over the apartment without even helping out to pay the bills? 

“I’m not his girlfriend.”

“Funny, I didn’t think you were a liar, too. Now, give me back my clothes.”

“No, not until you admit I’m not Poe’s girlfriend!”

“For fuck’s sake Rey, we aren’t in elementary school,” he growled, adjusting the hold on his towel. His hair was drying, curling around his earlobes in an adorable manner.

“Could have fooled me, Ben. I’m not Poe’s girlfriend. He gets more action than a gas pump.”

“Then why are you over all the time and staying the night?”

“My roommate has her boyfriend over all the time. Poe offers me his spare sleeping bag when I have an early shift or a test or something. Hell, he isn’t even in the room half the time I stay over. He’s been seeing some guy lately.”

He stares at her, analyzing her in a way that causes a shiver to ripple through her. She isn’t sure why she feels like she is a gazelle being hunted, but she finds she doesn’t mind. 

“Okay,” he says after a moment.

“Okay?” she asks.

“Okay,” he reaffirms. “Now, can I have my clothes? I would really like to get dressed.”

“Yeah, here,” she says, holding out the clothes.

In the future, as she recalls this memory, she can clearly see the moment it goes wrong. Ben takes a step forward and slips on the puddle he created. She doesn’t hesitate. Stepping toward him, she tries to break his fall, and somehow ends up pinned underneath his hot and wet body.

“Ben.” His name comes out breathier than she intended, and she watches in fascination as his eyes zero in on her lips. It may just be her imagination, but are his pupils dilating?

“Shit, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” he asks. Ben tries to use his hands to rise off of her, but he ends up slipping back on her. He lands with a thud, and Rey lets out a gasp as his weight rests on her. 

Rey tries to wiggle out from underneath him, her body squirming against his in an effort to escape.

“Rey,” he groans, “you have to, um, stop.”

“Then get off of me,” she argues. There is no denying the arousal she feels pooling in her abdomen at his weight against hers. He may have been a prick to her, but she has always been attracted to him.

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t?”

“I dropped my towel, and I seem to have a pressing matter to focus on.”

“What the hell are you talking about—” she cuts herself off as she  _ feels _ just what pressing matter he is talking about. 

Her eyes widen, and her lips part in surprise as she examines his face. Her eyes trace over his tense jaw and the way he is squeezing his eyes shut, adamant on focusing on any other thing except the moment they find themselves in.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, you are really beautiful, and you were squirming under me. Just give me a few minutes, and I’ll get off.” 

Beautiful.

He thinks she is beautiful. 

Slowly, she brings her hands up and traces the outline of his lips, bringing it over the stubble on his chin, fingers lightly grazing over his skin as they mark a path to his ears. His eyes widen, and he looks at her with something akin to fear, surprise, and hope. 

“Rey, you don’t have—”

She silences him with a thrust of her hips against his. The groan he emits reverberates through her chest. There is no logical reason why it makes her wetter, she just knows she needs  _ more _ .

"Touch me." Her voice is a quiet plea compared to the thunderous pounding of her heart. 

"God Rey, please tell me this isn't part of the joke." His plush lips ghost over her skin, nuzzling so lightly against her jawline, and she shudders. 

"Ben, if you don't do something I'm going to lose it, please put me out of my misery. I need—"

That's all she gets out before he silences her with a bruising kiss. His fingers are digging into her skin, and she knows he will leave behind imprints marking this moment between them. The thought of him claiming her has her moaning into his mouth as she wraps her legs around his body.

He leaves a scorching trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. He licks at the juncture between her shoulder and neck before he settles his lips on her pulse point, sucking greedily. She writhes underneath him, and she realizes in this moment he is completely naked while she is still clothed. 

This just won't do. 

Scrambling away from him, she stands, and he gapes at her. Hurt mars his features as his hands clench into fists on his thighs. He stays silent as his eyes watch her, guarded, as she makes her way to the door. She slams it shut and locks it before she turns back around with a triumphant grin. 

Ben's pain slowly morphs into disbelief. 

"As much as I'm mad at Poe for pulling this prank, I really don't want him interrupting the aftermath," she says conversationally as she unbuttons her jeans and pulls them off of her body, "don't you agree?"

"Rey," he finally says, "come here. Just,” his fingers flex on his thighs, “let me help."

She glances up and sees the hunger and desperation in his eyes. A part of her wants to soothe him, while another wants him to beg. 

Instead she walks back to him, kneeling on the floor scattered with water, and he crawls toward her with worship in his eyes. 

Ben places soft kisses on her skin, and she arches her neck to give him better access. Her heart feels like it's about to beat out of her chest. She doesn't know what's happening, and she doesn't want to think about it. All she wants to think about is the soft feel of his fingers on her stomach as he lifts her shirt gently from her. All she wants to memorize is the way his eyes widen as he takes in her braless form, her brown nipples peaked and aching to be touched. She wants to remember the way his hands shake as he gently lowers her back on the floor. 

He kisses her again, a soft caress of lips against lips full of apologies and missed moments. It's a moment so gentle she is afraid just breathing will break the coziness that surrounds them. 

He pulls his lips off of her and she sees with satisfaction how  _ used _ they look. His eyes are wild and dilated with desire. The moment their eyes meet seems to linger between them as their heavy breathing fills the room. The charged electricity between them slowly melts into something  _ more— _ more passionate, more tender, more loving. 

Rey can't seem to make heads or tails of it. She has never been looked at in the way that he is looking at her now. Like she is every dream to come true for him. His eyes roam over her like she is his altar, and he is only here to bow before it. 

It's then that she knows. 

Inhaling a shaky breath, she asks the question that almost falls roughly from the tip of her tongue. No preamble. No delay. 

"How long?"

He seems to know exactly what she is asking. 

"Is it too cliche to say from the moment I saw you?"

Her laugh turns to a breathy moan as his mouth encloses around one of her breasts, while the other dances along the edge of her simple cotton panties. 

His tongue is swirling around her nipple, and she can just imagine how it will feel on another swollen part of her body. 

Her hands find his hair, and she presses him against her chest tightly. His hair is just as soft as it looks. 

He pulls off her chest with a pop, and the hand around her rib cage tightens as he trails kisses down to her heated core. Ben's kisses are soft, and each kiss he leaves behind causes her to gasp loudly at the sensation of his skin touching hers. His fingers slip under the band and slowly pulls them down as his brown eyes look up to hers. The sight almost makes her come then and there. 

"Ben. Please, don't make me wait anymore," she moans, trying to force him back up.

Her body is aching and swollen, and she just needs  _ more _ or she is sure she is going to explode in a thousand pieces. Ben is the only one she wants to provide the relief she needs to absolve the ache in between her legs. 

"I need you ready," he whispers coarsely, staring at her pussy in wonder. He eyes it like a starved man, viewing the first meal he has been given in months.

"Ben," she whines. She can feel her cheeks grow pink as his index finger trails between coarse hair, pressing lightly on her swollen bud, then dragging along her lips to her center. 

He stops and looks back at her with awe in his gaze. "Fuck Rey, you're dripping wet already." Pushing a finger inside, the room is filled with the squelching sound of his rhythmic moves. 

He pulls it out suddenly and looks at her juices coating his finger, placing the digit inside his mouth. 

They moan in tandem at the movement. "God, you are delicious. The best thing I ever tasted."

"Ben, I need you inside me. I've been wishing for this for so long, please just slide in me," she begs. 

"You want me too?" Disbelief is evident in his tone. 

"You can't be serious, Ben. I don't fuck just anyone."

"I just thought...this is a one-time thing," he finishes. 

Rey freezes as dread overtakes her. "No," she responds slowly, voice small as she tries to reign in her panic. "Unless you want it to be."

Ben must sense the fear in her voice, the apprehension in her eyes, because he leans over quickly and silences her with a kiss. Pulling away just a fraction, he whispers onto her lips, "If you would give me the honor of doing this to you more than once, I would be the happiest man in the world."

Relief surges through her veins as he lines himself up to her soaked center. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, he slides in as he continues to whisper against her skin, “I would relive this shitty day over and over again just to relive this moment here with you.”

He is  _ so big, _ and she has no idea how he is going to fit. She is already  _ so full, _ and somehow he is still pushing inside her. She closes her eyes as she digs her nails into his broad shoulders, but her hold on him slips with his still damp skin. 

“This is more than I ever imagined it could be,” he says as he  _ finally  _ slides himself fully within her. 

Her breathing is labored, and he peppers soft kisses along her face like he knows she needs a moment to adjust to his length. 

“Ben,” she breathes against his wet hair. Inhaling deeply, the clean scent of his body wash overwhelms her senses, and she will forever associate the fresh and commercialized smell of mountains with this moment.

“What do you need?” His voice is soft as silk. A dark and rich chocolate that sends shivers along her body, curling and settling within her heart. 

“You,” she breathes, “just you.” 

Their lips meet as their bodies begin to cant slowly against the other, the pace so different than the hungry devouring which occurred just moments before. Her fingers interlace with his, and she stares at how his hand seems to swallow hers. He is leaning on his forearm over her, and his hair is falling over her face, creating a semblance of privacy around them. 

The wood against her back isn’t the most comfortable, but the way his eyes lock on hers as her cunt clenches his thick cock makes it worth everything. He lifts one of her legs up, and it seems to hit a spot deep inside her she could never reach herself. The pace he ruts into her causes the head of his cock to drag deliciously against the sweet spot inside her, and she can feel her body tensing as the sweet promise of relief is just on the edge.

Wrapping her legs around him, he groans as he feels her ankles push his body further into her. 

“I’m close,” she pants.

“Touch yourself for me, please.” 

She snakes her hand between them, and his eyes follow. He lets out a strangled groan as he sees her two fingers press against her clit firmly, rubbing the swollen nub in tight circles. 

His pace is increasing, and by the sounds of his breathing she knows he isn’t far behind her. 

“Just like that. You are doing so well. Come for me, sweetheart.”

The praise he whispers pushes her over the edge, and she cries out as the tension is released. Her toes curl, and she can’t stop rubbing her clit, desperate to get the last remnants of her orgasm. She writhes under him and bites his shoulder. Ben’s hips stutter, and she can  _ feel _ his spend fill her up, the warmth coating her insides. He falls on top of her and traps her hand between them. Together, they allow their breathing to normalize.

Ben slowly pulls out of her, and she can feel their combined juices dripping down her thighs. He stares at the sight, and Rey wonders what is going through his head. 

“Um, so...this was nice?” he starts. His awkwardness is a bit endearing, and she is surprised he is acting so shy—like he didn’t just fuck her and ruin sex for the rest of her life with anyone else but him. 

“Just nice?” She grins sardonically at him as she sits up, ignoring the feeling of liquids gushing out of her. Rolling her shoulders, she stretches her back and is relieved when she hears some faint popping.

He winces at the sound. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed us on the floor.”

“It’s fine, just as much my fault as it is yours, and I—” she stops as she realizes he is gently cleaning the mess between her legs with his towel. Somehow this act seems more intimate than what they just completed, and it makes her blush. “Thank you,” she quietly tells him. 

Ben smiles softly, his plush and swollen lips a beautiful rosy color that contrasts nicely with his pale skin. His hair is now dry in soft waves, curling just under his ears, and she can’t stop herself from thinking how adorable he is. Following her instinct, she places a kiss on his cheeks, and is rewarded with the tips of his ears turning a delightful shade of pink.

“So, since the moment you saw me?” she teases, her tongue poking out between her teeth, and she preens as his eyes quickly dart down then back up to her eyes. 

“Can we not,” he begs, groaning as he leans his forehead on her shoulder. 

“We can, just later. I know you showered, but you smell like sex,” she laughs. 

“Hmm, I can think of a way we can fix that,” he mumbles against her skin, and leaves a soft kiss on her skin.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” she smiles as she feels his lips trail upward along her neck. 

“If you think I’m suggesting showering together, then taking you to dinner for our first real date, then yes. That is exactly what I’m suggesting.” The kisses he leaves across her face are quick and hard, making her laugh at the amount he is leaving on her skin. 

“On one condition,” she giggles.

“Name it,” he says. 

Rey’s heart swells, knowing he would give her anything in his power in this moment. It’s weird thinking someone would want her like that, but she doesn’t mind it one bit. 

“We lock the restroom door and keep Poe far away from our clothes,” she finally says.

The boyish grin he gives her is all the answer she needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
